Triple Chocolate Fudge Swirl
by kellicb
Summary: some Liason fun with Ice Cream


**Triple Chocolate Fudge Swirl**

Jason walks out of the kitchen and into the living room of the house he and Elizabeth share, right as Elizabeth comes in through the front door. They stop and look at each other. Jason has a smile on his face, Elizabeth looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey," Jason says, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hi," she replies hesitantly. "Did you pick up the boys?" she asks, pointing at him, then retracting her hand to let it rest on her shoulder.

Jason's eyebrows raise a little. "No, I thought you were going to," he says, slightly amused.

Her shoulders slump. She's still wearing the scrubs she wore on duty at the hospital today.

"For some reason I thought you were getting them. Okay, I'll go back out," she turns around to head back out the door.

He sets his cup of coffee down on the coffee table. "Well, wait a minute. They're at Monica's, right?" he asks, reaching for his cell phone.

She walks toward him, taking her coat off. "Right."

"It's ringing," he tells her. "Go on up and change, I'll take care of it."

"You sure?" she asks.

He nods.

She runs upstairs.

When she comes back down, Jason's still standing in the same spot, still on his phone.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you had a good time with them. You sure? Okay. We'll see you in a couple of hours. Thanks, Monica."

Jason hangs up and puts the cell phone back in his pocket.

"She just put Jake down for a nap and Cameron is busy playing in the overstocked toy room," he says, smiling at her and she opens her arms to wrap them around his waist. "Then she's going to have dinner with them, then we can pick them up."

He kisses the top of her head and she rests her cheek against his chest.

"Good," she says, resting her eyes for a moment.

"How was work?" he asks, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"It was good."

She pulls away, suddenly.

"What?" Jason asks.

"So, we probably have a couple of hours, right?"

He shrugs. "At least."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Do you know what that means?"

A slow smile creeps across his face and he starts to reach for her, but she's slowly backing away.

"I have an idea," he says, still reaching for her.

"I don't have to share the ice cream with the boys!" she exclaims as she walks toward the kitchen.

"Ice cream," Jason mouths. He rubs his forehead and sits down on the couch to enjoy his coffee. "Hey, isn't it a little too cold for ice cream?" he yells over his shoulder.

She comes back into the room with a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"MmMm," she says, shaking her head. She already has the spoon in her mouth. "Never too cold for ice cream," she says with a mouth full of ice cream.

She sits down next to him and lets her right leg flop across his.

He sets his coffee back down and gives her a strange look. "What is that?" he asks.

She stops with the spoon in her mouth and looks at the carton.

"It's triple chocolate fudge swirl," she says once she takes the spoon out her mouth. "Want a bite?"

He closes his eyes for a second, leans his head back and shakes his head. "Uh, no, thank you."

"You sure?" she asks, sticking the spoon of ice cream toward his face.

"Yes, I'm sure," he says, trying not to laugh as he turns his head to avoid the spoon.

"Awww, come on, Jason, why not?"

She's relentless and finally he turns his head just as she moves the spoon closer and a blob of ice cream ends up on his nose and mouth.

She sets the tub of ice cream down on her lap and covers her mouth with her free hand.

"Oh my God," she laughs. "I'm sorry."

He blinks and licks his lips, but is amused.

"No you're not," he says.

"No, really...I am," she says as she leans in closer.

He wipes the ice cream from his nose.

"It's good, though, isn't it?"

"What if I told you I was deathly allergic to fudge?" he asks, getting serious.

She stares at him a moment, trying to read his face. That's always been one of her challenges because he tries to hide his emotions so much, but she's pretty good.

"You don't lie to me, Jason Morgan."

She puts the spoon back into the tub and sets it on the coffee table next to his coffee.

"Wait a minute," she says, pulling herself closer to him.

He wraps his arm around her waist and helps her get closer.

"What?" he asks.

"You missed a little, right here," she says, leaning in closer. She kisses the side of his mouth and when she pulls away she licks her lips.

"Get it?" he asks. He moves his free hand to pull her body closer.

"Hmm, almost."

She kisses him full on the mouth and then places small kisses all across his lips.

When she pulls away, she licks her lips again.

"Just when I didn't think you could taste any better," she whispers.

He looks down at her lips and then into her eyes.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing."

This time, he kisses her. He takes his time, letting his tongue taste her and the chocolate. She sighs and looses herself in his kisses.

He stands up, picking her up as he does and carries her upstairs.

When they come back downstairs to leave to pick up the boys, Elizabeth looks over at the coffee table.

"Oops, looks like my ice cream has melted."

Jason comes up from behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses the side of her neck.

"It was worth it, wasn't it? Even if it meant depriving yourself of your triple chocolate fudge swirl?"

She giggles. "Yes...it was."


End file.
